


Boyd and his Gals

by Homer42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, bday present fics!!!!~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer42/pseuds/Homer42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of one-shots for my dear friend 49shadesofgrey for her birthday! Well... her birthday was yesterday aha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I've Got is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [49shadesofgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/49shadesofgrey/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica talk about their decision to leave Derek's pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this one was shorter than the others aha

The Hale house stands alone amongst tall, barren trees, it creaks low moans against the cold wind. Boyd and Erica walk towards it, their shoes cracking the leaves and twigs scattered across the forest floor, the forest is silent of any other living creatures but them and Derek’s heartbeat in the house. Boys pauses at the front steps.

"We have to do this,” Erica says when he stops. “You know we have to."

"I know, Erica. It just..."

"You're not worried about Derek are you? You don't actually care about him do you?"

"No."

"You told me you didn't."

"I don't care about Derek," he says. He turns to face her. "I care about you. I'm worried--"

"Oh _please_ , Boyd,” she rolls her eyes in exasperation, “Don't fuss over me. I'm not weak anymore.” She smiles, “I can defend myself."

"I know," Boyd smirks, "I've seen you fight. I'm not worried about the hunters, we can take them. But... I just don’t want us to ever get separated, " he looks out at the forest, and then at the old house. He remembers hearing about the Hale house fire earlier that year when the police found Kate Argent. Derek never told them about it, but Boyd understood why he didn’t; losing his whole family… it would be difficult to tell people about that, it’s hard even for Boyd to talk about his sister. "I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if you..."

" _Oh Boyd..._ " Erica takes his hands and holds them on her waist. "You won't lose me,” she says, forehead touching his, “I'm never going to leave your side."


	2. Strong and Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Alpha pack Boyd and Lydia go on an assignment together and bond over pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season three au
> 
> or kinda a post season two au?
> 
> it’s an everyone is happy au and oh wow look the alpha pack were just there to test scott and derek who start the first ever succesful binary/duel alpha system and jennifer wasn’t evil and she’s derek emissary and i’m gonna write this au probably a lot ha
> 
> idk~

“I like you.”

Lydia’s voice snaps against the silence of the car. Boyd looks to her, completely surprised at her complement. “What?”

“You’re like the…” She drums her gloved fingers against the steering wheel, “Strong, silent type.” A street light passes and lights up her smile. “Man of few words?”

Boyd smiles back, “I guess.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

Lydia gives him a humorous look. “Why would it be bad?”

“I don’t know,” he chuckles, “I didn’t think you’d like the strong, silent type.”

“Oh please,” she turns her attention back to the road, “After hanging out with _Stiles_ every forty-eight hours anyone would be into the strong silent type.” She frowns in thought, “Unless you are the strong silent type.” She smirks, glancing at Boyd who knowingly smirks back. The traffic light ahead of them is glowing a strong red against the black and rainy atmosphere. Lydia stops the car in the turn lane to the pizza joint. She keeps her eyes on the light, the colored fluorescents reflect in her eyes and the raindrops on the glass.

_Wow_ , Boyd thinks, _She’s beautiful… She..._ He catches himself staring before she does and quickly looks away.

“What do you want on your pizza?”

Boyd reaches into his coat pocket and grabs a wrinkled list of orders. “Well, we’re supposed to be getting… Two large cheeses” he counts with his fingers “two large meat-lovers pizzas, a small Hawaiian for Isaac, and a Ceasar salad for you.” Lydia smiles proudly at the mention of herself. “I just want the cheese.”

“How many wolves are arriving to this _feast_? I doubt Derek has any company to invite.”

“Just us,” Boyd shrugs. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“I don’t know how you guys manage to eat all of that,” she says. The light turns green and she turns the car into the parking lot.

“Derek says we have a faster metabolism,” Boyd says. “We burn off a lot more energy than normal, and it’s especially at a high since we’re teenagers and growing so much.” Lydia parks the car. “School’s more of a nightmare than usual since we’re basically starving in class.”

“Sucks for you,” Lydia retorts, grabbing her designer handbag and exiting the car. Boyd sighs and follows her into the restaurant.

“Hale party?” The worker behind the counter asks, all smiles.

Lydia takes the list out of Boyd’s hand. “We need these,” she demands as she slides the list across the counter, “And hurry it up, because we’ve got a bunch of ‘ _starving_ ’ wolves waiting to be fed.”

The worker’s smile fades to an awkward grin. "Aren't wolves fed on a different diet than--"

"Golden rule of service: The customer's always right," Lydia grins too sweetly. She locks onto Boyd's arm and moves him to the tables and picks one of the small booths.

"They don't take that long here," Boyd says after squeezing in the tight space. "That's why Derek likes it, because he's impatient."

"I've noticed." Lydia takes out her smart phone and starts doing something on it, probably texting.

Boyd continues, "It'll only be about fifteen minutes."

"You're talking more than before," Lydia stops texting, "Do you need something?"

"Uh-" Boyd feels his face heat and he tries to cover it up with his hand "-No not at all I don't need anything."

Lydia gives him a questioning look but doesn’t say anything, instead she goes back to playing with her phone. It’s quiet for a few minutes except for the sounds in the kitchen.

“Who are you texting?”

“Allison,” Lydia smiles at something she reads, and her now ungloved fingers are quick to make a reply.

“What about?”

She glances up at Boyd. “Why?” Boyd shrugs.

“I just… wanted to know, I guess.”

“You’re not being very strong and silent.”

“I just _like talking with you_ , Lydia.”

Lydia looks up from her phone, seemingly surprised by what Boyd said.

“Here are your orders,” the worker smiles widely at them both, her arms full of toward pizza boxes, “I’ll walk them to your car since we’re not too busy” the joint is completely void of any other customers “I don’t mind carrying them for you.”

“Where’s my salad?” Lydia frowns at her.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“My salad. My Ceasar salad. Where is it? I don’t see it.”

“Oh-ah,” the worker balances the boxes to her side and looks over at the counter, where a small to-go container sits by the register along with the list and receipt, “I was hoping you could get it. I don’t want it to fall or anything.

“Oh,” the worker balances the boxes again, “You can just pay on your way out- I already printed the receipt. My friend Nick can make sure you get it alright.”

Boyd and Lydia turn to look at the counter. A large guy with a balding head and upper body painted with tattoos- Nick- stand behind the counter, busy filing his nails.

They pay and Boyd holds the salad, per Lydia’s demand. The worker carries the pizza to Lydia’s Buggy and carefully sets them up in the back. She waves them goodbye and quickly rushes back inside the pizza joint as the rain starts again. Lydia doesn’t move to start the car; Boyd sits awkwardly still in his seat beside her, the salad in his lap. The rain makes a white-noise Boyd gets lost in until the keys in Lydia’s hand jingle sharply as she turns them in the ignition. She faces him but he looks away.

“Was that…” She begins but doesn’t finish. She shuts her eyes tightly and starts over, “That confession in there-- she interrupted what I was- what I might have...” her eyes open and are directly gazing into Boyd’s and he forgets how the breathe but he remembers when she sighs out, her breath fogging in the cold car, and his heart beats faster when she moves towards him, closer than what would be normal for an acquaintance to be.

“Do you,” Boyd smiles.

“Want to,” Lydia smiles back at him- a beautiful and genuine he’s only seen her use for a select crowd, and he melts into it.

“Go on a--”

“Yes,” she leans in completely and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never ordered pizza in my life.


End file.
